Battle of the Breasts
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Shen's General. Orihime, Halibel and Rangiku get into an argument over who gets Ichigo and decide the only way to decide is with a Paizuri contest! HalibelxOrihimexIchigoxRangiku! One-Shot!


**A.N.: This is a request by Shen's General.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Lots of Paizuri! Bit Yuri! Don't like, Don't read!**

 _Battle of the Breasts_

 _ **After Ichigo's powers were restored….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment; 4:00 PM**

 _Ding-Dong!_

Orihime opened the door to her apartment and smiled to see Rangiku Matsumoto standing in her doorway. Throwing the door open she threw her arms around Rangiku and hugged her. "Rangiku! It's so good to see you!"

Rangiku hugged her in return and smiled. "Hey, Orihime. I've got a few days off so I decided to come and visit you to see how you were doing."

The orangette beamed with happiness. "I'm doing great!" As she led Rangiku into her home, she closed the door. "You're just in time. I just got done baking some nice bread!

Rangiku's face lit up with joy as she once again hugged Orihime, smelling the sweet bread coming from the kitchen. . "Oh, Orihime, that's wonderful! You make such a cute baker!" The two stood in the hallway hugging with glee at the news.

The a voice from the living room made herself known. "Orihime, who's at the door?"

The lieutenant blinked. "Huh? Orihime, you had company?"

Scratching the back of her head, Orihime chuckled. "Well, she came by earlier and wanted to talk. Promise you won't freak out?" she asked with concerned eyes. "She's really nice when you get to know her."

A huge question mark appeared above Rangiku's head. "Okay but…who is it?" Wondering who Orihime was entertaining in her home, Rangiku walked into the living room…to gasp in surprise when she saw Tier Halibel sitting on the couch! "You!"

The Arrancar sat back against the couch, raising an eyebrow. "It's been a long time, Soul Reaper."

Rangiku bitterly remembered how she struggled against the woman's subordinates. The sight of the woman who'd led them and had almost killed her captain sitting on her friend's couch nonchalantly made her blood boil. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting." Clad in her white outfit, Halibel waved a hand over to Orihime. "I was very curious about The World of the Living so I decided to leave my Fracción in charge while I went on vacation. I decided to pay Orihime a visit since she always piqued my interest."

Sitting down, Orihime smiled at Rangiku. "It was a bit shocking when she showed up on my doorstep. But she's been really nice once you get to know her."

"As she said," Halibel replied. "I mean her no harm. Nor do I intend on causing any trouble to you or to the town."

Rangiku looked at the woman apprehensively. She didn't really trust the Arrancar but she could trust Orihime. "Alright. I guess we can have a girl's night." She noted how late in the day it already was and decided to put off her shopping spree until tomorrow. Sitting down in a chair, she smiled at her friend. "Here," she said as she pulled out a deck of cards. "Let's talk while playing some poker!"

"Fine. I'm game," Halibel said.

Scratching the back of her head, Orihime chuckled. "Um…Rangiku? We don't have any money to bet."

"That's why we'll be playing strip poker."

 _ **Hours later….  
**_ **7:45 pm**

"Orihime…" Rangiku sighed. "I had no idea you had such an unbeatable poker face!" she lamented, stripping off her bra.

Blushing, Orihime squirmed as she sat on the cushion, dressed in only her white bra and panties and socks On the opposite side of the table was Halibel, who was blushing beneath her mask fragment. She was completely bare, her novice skill at poker apparent. Still, her emerald eyes narrowed as she looked at Rangiku's bosom. "Nice rack," she said.

Smirking, Rangiku cupped her bosom and winked. "Thanks. You've got some nice tits too." She had to admit, after talking to Halibel for a while she didn't seem that bad. She looked over at Orihime and smiled. "It looks like all three of us have some pretty admirable assets."

Orihime turned away embarrassed. "No…I'm not as big as you and Halibel…."

"Oh come now!"

The orangette squeaked when the strawberry blonde came up from behind and squeezed her breasts. "Ah! Rangiku!" Her blush intensified when Rangiku removed her bra, exposing her breasts to her and Halibel. "My boobs aren't that special…."

Halibel chuckled at Orihime's bashfulness. "I wouldn't say that. You shouldn't be so shy, Orihime. Men like a woman who's well endowed."

"What she said," Rangiku agreed. "Men love women with large breasts." She tapped her chin, however, as she looked from Halibel to Orihime. "Hmm…I wonder which of us has the best pair?" she wondered out loud.

Halibel scoffed from behind her mask fragment. "Please, the answer should be obvious." She circled a finger around the center of her breast. Because of her mask fragment she was the only one who wasn't completely nude. "My tits are nice and firm. Yours, Rangiku are too soft; they look like they're stuffed with pudding." She glanced over at Orihime's rack and appraised the girl, secretly liking what she was seeing. "Orihime's cute, but she's too inexperienced to know how to use her assets."

Putting her hands on her hips, Rangiku stood up and huffed in annoyance. "Oh really? And how exactly do you know how to use yours? I didn't know Hollows fucked." Orihime blushed intensified even more as the image of two Hollows in the middle of coitus popped into her head.

Leaning back, Halibel drummed her fingers on the table. "When we become Arrancars, we become more Human-like and therefore have Human urges."

Orihime cut in. "Um…can I put my clothes back on?" she meekly asked.

"No," said Halibel and Rangiku simultaneously.

"It looks like this argument can't be solved by the three of us," Rangiku noted. "We should have a man decide whose breasts are the best."

"That sounds fair enough," Halibel agreed. "But who would you suggest be the judge? That shopkeeper you're allied with?"

"Hell no!" Rangiku shuddered as she sat back down. "Knowing Kisuke he'd make it into a weird experiment." She looked out the window and thought it. Yoruichi was in the Soul Society training with Soi-Fon, Uryu and Chad didn't suit her tastes, which just left one person….

Rangiku's smile made Orihime shiver. "I know! Let's let Ichigo be the judge!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Halibel questioned. "The Substitute Lord Aizen was interested in?" She remembered back to when she watched the young man battle Grimmjow and how she noted how similar he was to her. "Hmm…I suppose he's adequate enough," she supposed. "And, pray tell, how do you suppose we let him decide?" she asked, already knowing where this was going.

"With a paizuri contest, of course!"

So much blood ran to Orihime's face, steam threatened to shoot out of her burning ears. "WHAT?!" the ditzy girl shouted. "Rangiku! I…I can't!" She buried her face in her hands, the idea of giving Ichigo paizuri making her head spin.

Pulling her close, Rangiku smiled while running a hand through her hair. "Now, now, Orihime, no need to be shy. You've always wanted to let Ichigo touch your beautiful body. This is the perfect chance!"

Halibel chuckled at Orihime's embarrassed reaction. "So tell me, Rangiku, what does the winner get?" she asked out of curiosity.

Rangiku's grin matched deviousness in her eyes. "Well, he's such a fetching guy…so the winner gets to sink their claws into him!"

 _ **A little while later….  
**_ **Outside Orihime's Apartment  
9:30 PM**

" _Ichigo, I need you to come over to my place right now! Rangiku and I need your help with something very important! Please come over as fast as you can!"_

Ichigo looked down at the text message on his phone and wondered what was so important that Orihime of all people would come asking him for help. He banged on the door and prayed that everything was alright. The idea of Orihime in trouble made his heart clench with fear. As soon as he got her text he dashed over to her apartment. "Orihime?" he called out, hoping that she wasn't in any danger.

The door opened up, revealing Orihime. The girl tried her best to keep a straight face as she stood in front of Ichigo wearing a fluffy white bathrobe. "Hey, Ichigo. Thanks for coming over so fast."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. It was pretty clear that Orihime wasn't in any clear or present danger. "Hey, Orihime. What's so urgent that you called me over?"

Gesturing for Ichigo to come inside, Orihime welcomed him into her home. "Come in, Rangiku and I wanted to have a talk with you about something. She and Ms. Halibel are having an argument and we need your help to decide it."

Orihime's words puzzled the boy. "You called me over to settle an argument?" He followed her into the living room to see what she was talking about. "And who's Ms. Halibel?"

"I am."

Sitting on the couch was a woman Ichigo had never seen before. Her appearance was strangely exotic, despite the oddball members of the Soul Society he'd encountered. She had blond hair that was partially tied in a ponytail but it heavily contrasted against her dark, mocha-colored skin. Her emerald-green eyes stared intently at Ichigo, as if she was appraising him like a jewel. "I'm Tier Halibel," she introduced, her body fitted with a Gigai provided by Urahara at Orihime's bequest. Like Orihime she was dressed in a simple bathrobe, albeit hers was black. "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded his head in recognition. "It's nice to meet you, Miss."

"Call me Halibel."

The bathroom door opened and out stepped Rangiku, wearing a pink bathrobe of her own that barely contained her massive bosom. Seeing Ichigo standing in the living room, Rangiku smiled. "Hello, Ichigo. Glad you come make it."

Crossing his arms, Ichigo cocked his head. "Okay, Rangiku, what's this big emergency?"

Walking over to him, she smirked. "You see, Ichigo, Orihime, Halibel and I were having a ladies night when Halibel posed an interesting question. But we couldn't really agree on anything so we figured that we needed someone to judge us. So we called you over and decided to let you be the judge of things."

As all three girls stood up, Ichigo started to feel heated from how they surrounded him. Rangiku's smirk, Halibel's gaze and Orihime's flustered expression all put him off. "What…what is this about?"

"We need you to judge…"Rangiku started. Winking at the others, the simultaneously pulled the ties to their bathrobes and let them fall to the floor. "Which of the three of us has the best pair of breasts."

Ichigo's jaw almost popped off as he saw three naked girls. Completely topless, all three stood before the boy wearing nothing but black thongs. Orihime felt like she was going to melt from the heat building in her face, standing before Ichigo almost in her birthday suit. Halibel smiled at Ichigo's stunned reaction while Rangiku licked her lips, already imagining how tonight was going to happen. "G-girls! What…what is this?" he stammered.

Rangiku put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Just relax, Ichigo. We just need you to tell us who's got the best pair of tits."

Ichigo gulped before looking down. He had to admit, all three ladies were impressively stacked. Though not as big as her contemporaries, Orihime's round breasts were accentuated by her soft, white skin, her small pink nipples hardening from the cool apartment air. Halibel's dark globes were capped by dark nipples that she circled with her thumbs while cupping her tits. Rangiku's huge bosom, just a little bit bigger than Halibel's, glistened after being in the shower.

"So tell us, Ichigo? Who's got the best assets?" Halibel asked, enjoying the young man's embarrassed reaction.

"Come now, Halibel," Rangiku teased before grabbing Ichigo's hand. "It's not something you can just tell by looking. He needs to get a good feel."

Ichigo's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when Rangiku pressed his hand into her chest. His fingers instinctively spread and he gripped the huge tit. ' _Wow…'_ he couldn't help but think before squeezing her breast, ' _It's so soft….'_

"Size isn't everything," Halibel chastised before grabbing Ichigo's neglected hand. "Tell me, Ichigo, how do my tits feel compared to hers?" she asked, starting to get turned on by all of this.

"I…it's…" Ichigo couldn't find the words as he palmed Halibel's tit. ' _So round…yet so firm….'_ Like with Rangiku he instinctively squeezed it, making the Espada groan slightly.

Her hands shaking, Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand from Rangiku's grasp and guided it towards her breasts. She gasped as his hand palmed her breast, wondering if the boy could feel her thumping heartbeat. "Ich-Ichigo…" she murmured, biting her lip as Ichigo's thumb touched her sensitive nipple.

"Oh I know…" Rangiku smirked. She didn't even have to look down to see if Ichigo was getting aroused, not from how much he looked while groping Orihime and Halibel. "Why don't we let this little guy be the judge? He'll be a bit more honest…" she slyly said before dropping down onto her knees. When Ichigo felt hands at his waist, he thought he might faint from the blood rushing to his head as his pants fell to the floor. Halibel tugged off the boy's shirt while Rangiku finished yanking his boxers down.

While the two women licked their lips in anticipation when they saw Ichigo's throbbing manhood Orihime thought she was going melt from the heat in her head. Ichigo let out a small groan as Rangiku traced a finger around the sensitive head of his cock. "My, oh my, Ichigo," the lieutenant purred as she looked at it. "You certainly are gifted."

"I'll say," Halibel added. Putting a hand on Ichigo's chest, she leaned forward and pressed her breasts into his arm. "Tell us, Ichigo, have you ever been given paizuri before? Or…have you ever fucked a woman with that huge cock between your legs?"

"N-No…" Ichigo replied, trying hard to not focus on Rangiku's touching.

Halibel turned her head and nodded at Orihime. As the small of the three grabbed his left hand, Halibel grabbed his right hand and started to guide him towards the couch. "Then this should be a very pleasant first time." Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pushed him down onto the couch and knelt between his legs. "I'll go first."

"Hey!" Rangiku huffed. "I wanted to go first!"

"The early bird gets the worm," Halibel teased. She reached over into a bag that Rangiku had brought for this occasion and pulled out a bottle of lotion. "And a very thick worm at that," she cooly said before wedging his cock between her round melons. She gripped the sides of her breasts and squeezed them together, trapping Ichigo's manhood in a vice of hot flesh.

Orihime and Rangiku sat on opposite sides of Ichigo, both watching as the Espada gave Ichigo a titjob. While Rangiku watched in aroused amusment, Orihime looked on in awe as Halibel slid her breasts up and down Ichigo's thick shaft. Ichigo sat on the couch and tried to keep the moans to a minimum as Halibel got him off with her breasts. ' _They're so soft…_ ' he thought, closing his eyes as the Arrancar squeezed his shaft playfully. "Ah!" he gasped at the subtle teasing.

"I think he likes it…" Halibel smirked. She couldn't deny how much this was turning her on. She'd with a few Arrancar in the past, mostly just knocking out Grimmjow and riding him while he was unconscious, but few matched Ichigo in length and girth. Her thong began to get soaked as her womanhood heated up. "Mmmh…how nice…"

"H-Halibel?" Ichigo muttered, not sure about the look in Halibel's eyes. Despite the growing pleasure inside of him it looked like Halibel was the one about to orgasm.

"My breasts…" Halibel groaned, her paizuri increasing in tempo. She opened her mouth and let a trickle of saliva trickle down and cover Ichigo's cock, slickening his shaft. Her breasts heated up as she squeezed them tighter around Ichigo's cock. She saw the tip pulse as it peeked out of her cleavage and looked up at Ichigo. The look on his face told her that he was pretty close to climax. "Go ahead, Ichigo. Cum in my tits," she said, her body shivering from the feeling of her sensitive breasts being pleasured.

Orihime couldn't help but rub her own breasts as she watched Ichigo roll his head back, his mouth opening wide before a loud moan escaped from him. She and Rangiku watched as his cock erupted with white-hot cum, covering her mocha-skinned tits with white. Halibel licked her lips before raising herself up, smearing the hot cum into the skin. "How nice…" she cooed before raising one of her breasts and licking a small dollop of cum. "Mmmh…."

Rangiku ran her hand along Ichigo's chest, making his skin tingle at her hot touch. "Not just yet, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear. "You've still got two more ladies waiting for you."

"Rangiku!" Ichigo protested, having recovered from his intense orgasm. "I just came! I can't possibly get it back up-"

Putting a finger to his lips, shushing him, Rangiku reached into the bag she put on the couch behind her and pulled out a small can. "Don't worry, this will keep you going!" she said triumphantly.

Ichigo paled. "Why is there a skull-and-crossbones warning on the label?" he asked when he got a good look at the can.

"Don't think about it," Ranigku said before pushing the can to his lips. Tilting it back, Rangiku fed him the drink. Halibel kept his hands still as he tried to struggle. Ichigo, forced to drink the bitter liquid, quickly felt fire ignite in his loins again and his cock quickly stood at attention. "There! Now you'll be able to keep going for hours no matter how many times you cum!" she informed him before reaching into her bag to pull out a small bottle. "My turn. But first…" she opened up the cap and pour the bottle's contents all over her breasts. "Some nice lotion!"

Ichigo had to fight the sudden compulsive urge to get up and bend Rangiku over before fucking her senseless as she rubbed the lotion into each breast, making a point to fondle her tits enticingly. Getting between Ichigo's legs, Rangiku pressed her breasts together and lowered her chest down on Ichigo's cock, biting her lip as she felt his manhood pass between them. Like Halibel, Rangiku had sensitive breasts so merely the act of sliding his cock into her cleavage made her wet.

Though she wasn't as firm as the Arrancar, Ichigo felt like his cock would melt in her pillowy-prison. Her breasts felt so good to Ichigo's cock. "Rangiku…" he breathed, putting his hands on her shoulders as she began to give him a paizuri, her breasts so big it swallowed his cock.

"Ooooohhh…" Rangiku moaned, her body heating up as she dragged her tits up and down Ichigo's cock. The lotion helped Ichigo's manhood slide easier between her breasts and also had the added effect of heating up her body. Her fingers reached for her pink nipples and began to play with them, circling them with a finger before pinching them. "Ohhh!"

Orihime sat on the couch next to Ichigo, her body shivering from her growing arousal. While Halibel sat on the floor, basking in the sticky heat in her breasts, she felt like she'd cum just from watching them. While one hand groped her breast, the other hand dipped into her thong and touched herself.

Ichigo, eyeing Rangiku's pink nipples glistening from the lotion, reached out and pinched them both with his fingers. Rangiku bit down on her lower lip as she squeezed her breasts even tighter around Ichigo's cock. The soft flesh felt heavenly to Ichigo, who balled his hands into fists as that hot rushing sensation began to flow through him. "Rangiku…"

Feeling Ichigo's cock throb in her sensitive puppies, Rangiku looked up and smirked at Ichigo, her tits jiggling as they smacked against Ichigo's hips when she increased the pace of her titjob. "Go ahead, Ichigo! Cum for Rangiku!" the woman purred, her body tensing in anticipation.

Finally the boy couldn't take it any longer. Gripping her shoulders, Ichigo pushed his cock through Rangiku's tits until the tip peeked out before groaning in ecstasy. Rangiku sighed heavenly as Ichigo painted her face white with his cum. The woman opened her mouth and caught a sticky string of cum with it. Swallowing it, she purred seductively while Ichigo gave her a huge bukkake, his balls emptying a huge load thanks to the drug Rangiku gave him. By the time Ichigo stopped cumming, Rangiku pulled away and leaned back, running a hand across her sticky breasts. She turned to the neglected teen next to the boy and smiled. "Your turn, Orihime."

"Um…okay…" Orihime said, her stomach filled with butterflies. She stood up on shaky legs and moved to get between Ichigo's spread legs before he put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. "Ichigo?" she looked up, fearful that Ichigo didn't want her.

But Ichigo's smile told her he was thinking something else. "Actually, Orihime, could you lie down for me?" he gestured to the soft rug on the floor. When Orihime did as requested, he straddled her lap. "I just…wanted to do this with you," he said before reaching for the bottle of lotion on the couch. He knew that Orihime had gotten dragged into this thanks to Rangiku's meddling but if he was going to do something this perverted with his friend then he was going to show her his appreciation.

"Mmmmhh…" Orihime hummed as Ichigo poured the lotion on her tits, his surprisingly soft hands rubbing the concoction into her supple skin. Once her breasts were thoroughly coated before he slid his cock into her soft cleavage. Gripping the sides of her large melons, Ichigo squeezed them tightly, smiling at their soft feel.

"Oh my…" Rangiku said after finishing licking off Ichigo's spunk from her tits and face. "How romantic," she chuckled. Looking down to Orihime's lower half, she saw the dark spot on her thong and grinned. ' _My, she's certainly enjoying it….'_

Orihime felt like she'd died and gone to heavy. She'd never realized how sensitive her breasts were but Ichigo's thrusting was stimulating all the right spots. Her hands joined Ichigo's and she squeezed her breasts tighter. Leaning her head forward, she licked the tip of his cock as it poked out of her fleshy vice. "Yes…so good…" she moaned. "Use my tit-pussy, Ichigo…" she said, not caring if she was talking dirty.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that last statement, having never heard Orihime talk like that before. He suspected it was Rangiku and Halibel's influence. Feeling more aroused from the debauched look on Orihime's face, her hazel eyes yearning for more while she looked up at him, Ichigo's hands left the sides of her breasts to play with her small, pink nipples.

"Ahh!" Orihime gasped as Ichigo's fingers circled her areolas. Her toes curled and she bit down on her lower lip when Ichigo pressed his thumbs into them. Even as he did all of this he continued to fuck her tits, making her head spin with pleasure. "Ich…i…go…" she slurred, her mind going blank. "More…."

The sight of Orihime's beautiful face begging for more made Ichigo completely lose what rational though he had left. Leaving Orihime's nipples, he gripped her firm melons with his hands and pressed them together, fucking her tits like it was his last day on earth. "Orihime!" he gasped as Orihime licked the dripping tip, smearing pre-cum all over her lips. "Your tits…are amazing!" he groaned, his balls already swelling up for his imminent release.

"Yes! Keep fucking my tits-pussy, Ichigo!" Orihime moaned, feeling close to orgasm herself. Her head rolled backwards as her back arched, her breasts feeling hot around Ichigo's thick length. The rug beneath her became soaked as her juices dripped through her thong. "I…I…" her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the knot in her stomach unraveled.

Ichigo joined Orihime in ecstasy, cumming right along with her. "Fuck!" he groaned before pushing his cock through her tits and exploding all over Orihime's face.

"Ohhhh!" Orihime groaned, her face painted white while her pussy gushed, her body shaking despite Ichigo's heavy weight keeping her pinned.

Ichigo pulled out of Orihime's cleavage and got off of her, sitting down next to her. His cock throbbed madly, still ready for action thanks to Rangiku's drug. "That…was…was…" he breathed, his body tingling. "Wow…" was all he could say.

"Ichigo…" Orihime cooed before gasping in surprise when her two friends suddenly appeared and started to lick the spunk off her; Rangiku lapped at the cum on her face while Halibel devoured the cream on her chest. "Guys!" she gasped, her body still sensitive.

"Well now," Rangiku said while she soothingly ran her hand through Orihime's hair. "It looks like the winner is you, Orihime." She turned to Ichigo and winked. "I've never seen a man go that crazy over a woman's tits, not even my own."

"I'll have to concede on this," Halibel admitted, sitting up. Scooting over to Ichigo, she rubbed his shoulders sensually. "Well then, I guess the winner takes the spoils…."

"Spoils?" Ichigo wondered out loud.

"Yes…" Halibel looked over and winked at Orihime. The orangette blushed before reaching for her thong with shaking hands. "The winner gets to have you."

Pulling the black thong down her smooth legs, Orihime pulled it past her feet and let it hit the floor. Turning to face Ichigo, Orihime spread her legs and pulled her lips apart, showing her crush her pink hole. "Ichigo…please fuck me," she pleaded, the heat in her loins unquenchable after such a magnificent paizuri.

Rangiku cushioned Orihime's head in her lap. "Yes, Ichigo," she teased, flashing the boy a seductive grin. "Surely you won't deny a girl what she wants, right?"

"Go ahead, Ichigo," Halibel whispered into his ear, almost like a devil on his shoulder tempting him. "Take her. You're her prize, after all…."

Though the intimate touching and teasing by Halibel and Rangiku helped spur him on, what truly captivated Ichigo's interest was the allure of Orihime's naked body and face filled with need. In his most private moments, he'd often fantasized about being with Orihime and now, here she was ready and willing for him to take her.

Gripping his cock, Ichigo guided it towards Orihime's hole. Both friends gasped as he pushed into her pussy. Rangiku smiled as Ichigo deflowered her friend, running her hand soothingly through her hair as Orihime tensed from having her barrier taken. "Just relax, Orihime," she said softly. "It'll feel good soon enough," she promised after seeing Orihime's face twist from the sharp pain.

"Go slow," Halibel instructed, her body pressed against Ichigo's back. She figured that even if she wasn't the one getting laid, she could still have some fun regardless. Her hands trailed Ichigo's chest as she watched him slowly slide in and out of Orihime's deflowered cunt.

"Mmmhh!" Orihime moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. With every thrust into her tight honeypot Ichigo went deeper and deeper into her. "Ah! Ah!" she squeaked in a cute voice.

"Aww!" Rangiku fawned, squeezing the orangette's boobs. "Orihime, your sex-face is adorable," she teased. Leaning down, she began to suck on one of Orihime's breasts, her tongue swirling around her sensitive nipple.

As he continued to pump in and out of Orihime, Ichigo soon found his rhythm, his hands gripping her soft thighs as he tried to ignore the teasing from the Arrancar behind him. Halibel rubbed her breasts into Ichigo's back, dragging her hard nipples into his back. Sweat dripped down the side of his head as he began to move harder and faster. His hands left Orihime's thighs to grab her tits, squeezing them roughly as his hips moved out of control. "Orihime! Orihime!" he moaned over and over again.

The sound of her name on Ichigo's lips while in the heat of passion made Orihime's ears burn. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she felt the knot in her stomach tighten up. ' _My pussy feels like it's going to melt! Don't stop! I love it, Ichigo! I love it!'_

Ichigo turned his head to say something to Halibel only for the Arrancar to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Likewise, Orihime found herself being kissed by Rangiku, the two older women finding the two to be irresistible. Orihime's toes curled as her body tensed up, her pussy gripping Ichigo's cock in a grip that wouldn't let go. Finally, Ichigo pushed into Orihime as deep as he could go, his tip kissing the entrance to Orihime's womb. Orihime lifted her head off of Rangiku's lap to howl in pleasure from having the deepest part of her pussy touched. Ichigo leaned down and pressed himself against her, moaning from the feel of her soft breasts pushing against his chest. Caressing her cheek, Ichigo gave her a kiss both deep and passionate, their tongues joining with as much fervor as their lower halves.

Halibel watched the two while fingering herself, her hand dipping into her thong to touch her wet pussy. She gasped, however, when hands came from behind her to grope her breasts. "You know, Halibel," Rangiku purred into her former enemy's ear. "Orihime may have taken the prize, but we can still decide who gets second place…."

"Oh?" Halibel smiled, leaning back until she felt Rangiku's breasts push into her back. "And how do you suppose we decide now?"

It was right after she said that when she felt something poke her barely-covered ass.

"With a little toy I brought with me…" Rangiku smirked while rubbing her double-ended dildo against Halibel's thong-covered ass. "First to cum loses."

Smirking from ear to ear, Halibel turned around and let Rangiku pull off her thong before she returned the favor, the two joining Ichigo and Orihime in full nudity. Leaning back, Halibel fondled her breasts as Rangiku pushed the toy into her hole before the lieutenant spread her legs and slid the unoccupied end of the toy into her own vagina.

Over on the rug, Ichigo began to lose all control. His hips moved as if possessed by a carnal beast within him. His hands squeezed Orihime's breasts while his lips claimed Orihime's. Neither of them ever wanted this to end. Orihime felt complete as Ichigo shoved his cock deep into her tight honeypot, her legs wrapped around his waist in a grip that refused to let go. Ichigo never wanted to leave Orihime's pussy, her wet walls gripping him with every thrust.

As much as neither wanted it to end, end it did when Ichigo felt his balls tighten up. "Orihime!" he grunted, his hips smacking Orihime's' in a brutal rhythm. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Yes!" Orihime cried out. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body tensed up. "I'm cumming too, Ichigo! Oh! Ohhhhh!"

Ichigo threw his head back as he thrust into Orihime one final time, the tip of his dick prying open the entry to her womb. "Ahhhh!" he cried out together with Orihime. Orihime's world faded to white as Ichigo filled her pussy to the brim, her pussy gushing around Ichigo's cock. Ichigo silenced her cries with a warm kiss, the two embracing each other. Ichigo rolled onto his side, taking Orihime with him. Pulling out of her filled cunt, Ichigo pulled her close. The two cuddled together as they cooled down.

They weren't the only ones wrapping up. Not wanting to lose to each other, both Halibel and Rangiku were doing their best to make the other cum while they fucked their pussies with the dildo. Rangiku threw her head back as Halibel twisted the toy while the Arrancar hissed as Rangiku pulled at her overly sensitive nipples. Both of them cried out in ecstasy as they forced the other to cum at the same time.

"FUCK!" Halibel shouted, her world spinning as her pussy gushed all over the toy.

"AH! YESSS!" Rangiku shouted along with her, her back arching as she gushed.

The two women lay on the ground before sitting. Sighing, Rangiku shrugged. "It would seem we hit a draw."

"So it would seem," Halibel noted before turning to Ichigo and Orihime, smiling when she saw that they were already asleep. "I must admit, they make a cute couple."

The two women got up and walked over to the sleeping teens. Gently, they picked up the sleeping duo, Rangiku holding Orihime while Halibel picked up Ichigo. Together they carried them into the bedroom and put them to bed. "They're so adorable!" Rangiku fawned as the two cuddled.

"Yes, it seems Orihime won the prize hands down." Halibel turned back to the Soul Reaper and smirked. "So then, round three in the morning?"

"You bet!" Rangiku smiled. "But first, a nap would be nice."

"Agreed," Halibel yawned. "I need some rest."

While Ichigo and Orihime cuddled together in her bed, Halibel and Rangiku snuggled on the couch, everyone satisfied with their little competition….

The End


End file.
